


What is this Feeling?

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sander Side, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Roman is failing his math class, and because of this Logan won’t let him audition for the upcoming musical. So Roman has no choice but to ask His roommate Virgil for help, but he should have known that when it came to his roommate things can never be easy.





	1. Prologue

Virgil was at peace, for once his annoying roommate was gone. He was getting tired of hearing Roman practice for his audition, he was always so loud it made it hard for him to sleep. But at this moment his roommate was gone, now he was able to catch up in all the sleep he missed out on. But of course he thought to soon because at that moment he heard the door burst open. And there stood his roommate, but something about him was off. 

Normally the guy was all rainbows and sunshine, but at this moment the shine in his eyes were gone. Roman slowly went to his bed and then proceed to through himself on it. Virgil just sat on his bed staring at the other man trying to hide under his red blanket. There was silence until Roman decided to speak up “I’m failing math, no audition,” was all Virgil was able to hear. 

 

Virgil was going to give his normal snarky response until a random math book was thrown at him. “WHAT THE HELL ROMAN!?”

Roman got out of his bed and walked to Virgil “I know we don’t like each other, but I need this favor from you,” Virgil looks at the book and then at Roman. And then made the connection, Roman the most popular guy in there college was asking him for help. He was tempted to laugh at Romans face and walk away, but then an idea came to his mind. 

 

“I would love to help you Roman,” Romans eyes lighted up at hearing his words, Virgil smirked “But what do I get out of it?” Romans face went blank. Roman was starting to get nervous, Roman was able to read people it was one of his many talents. But when it comes to Virgil he never could figure what he was thinking. Roman had to be careful but he really wanted to join the musical, Roman did his best to smile “Anything you want.” 

 

Virgil nods and gets up letting the math book fall off his lap “Anything huh?” Roman nodded. Virgil’s gets closer to Roman, he couldn’t help but take a step back from Virgil. Then Virgil went and open the door “Leave and let me sleep,” Roman stared wide eyed at Virgil. 

Virgil rolls his eyes “If you don’t leave now I won’t help you,”  
Roman nods and leaves there room “so when can I come back?” Virgil looks Roman in the eyes “Never” and slammed the door. 

It was night and Roman still wasn’t able to go into his room, he wanted to go up there and fight for his room back. But he knew if he did that he would one lose his only tutor or two give Virgil another panic attack. Patton was walking back to the dorms when he saw Roman “Hey Kiddo! What are you doing out here?” Roman smiles and opens the front doors for him “It’s Virgil.”

Patton frowns “Did you guys fight again? Honestly you two have so much in common, you should take time to get to know each other!”  
Roman shakes his head and follows Patton in “Virgil just wanted some alone time.” Patton smiles “so you two are finally getting along!” Patton got excited just from thinking about them getting along. But his excitement grew even more when he saw Virgil making tea in the kitchen. Everything happen so fast for Roman, one minute he was standing next to Patton and the next he was pushed right into Virgil.  
Virgil looked up at Roman with wide eyes, they both blushed when they noticed how close they were. Roman awkwardly took a step back “So how was your sleep?” Virgil shrugged and turned to pour his tea “alright.” 

 

Roman never did notice how short Virgil was compared to him, he also couldn’t help but notice that Patton just disappeared. He had a few questions for him, but maybe Patton was right in a way for the sake of the musical he should play the friend card. But Virgil beat him to it “Look, why did you pick me? There are way better people than me, like why didn’t you ask Logan?” 

 

Virgil was now playing with the strings of his purple hoodie, tea forgotten on the counter. “Logan didn’t want to help, he said it wouldn’t be logical. Then gave this long lecture that I tuned out because I came up with the idea of asking you,” Logan wasn’t too pleased with him when he realized roman was in daydream land. 

 

But to be honest he didn’t think of that plan until he went into their dorm, but Virgil was the first person to come to his mind. Virgil bites his lip thinking, and then turns form Roman “Look, as much as the idea of you doing anything for me is tempting. I can’t help you,” Roman couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
Roman grab Virgil’s sleeve “Virgil, Please I need help. I need to be in this musical!” Virgil brushes Roman off and walks away with his tea. Leaving Roman alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the story 'It's Only Logical' to make this. So hope you guys enjoy my first chapter and if you have any advice to help me with writing this then please tell me!


	2. Winning you over

Roman was sitting in the kitchen writing down ideas on how to win Virgil over, he looks over his ideas and smiles “ Who can say no to puppies!” after a few moments he crosses out puppies from the list. While Patton would love the idea, he was pretty sure Logan would not approve. Plus does Virgil even like cute things, all he ever sees Virgil do is mope around in their room. He does like using eye liner and shadow that could work. 

But Roman doesn’t know if Virgil has a brand he likes, and he would pick the music route but again he didn’t know what kind of music he listen to. Frustrated, Roman tore the list and tossed it in the trash. Roman walks to his room only to realize he was still locked out, so he had no choice but to go back and come up with a new plan to win over Virgil. 

The next day came and Roman was determine to win Virgil over, so he decided the first thing to do was make pancakes and coffee. If there’s one thing Roman was sure of, it’s that Virgil can’t function without coffee. Virgil walked into the kitchen “What is going on here?” Roman turned and smiled. He placed the pancakes on a purple plate and handed it to Virgil “Breakfast!”

Virgil stares at the stack of pancakes “So you decided to poison me huh?” Roman jumped up in surprise. 

“Why on earth would I do that? I know we don’t get along but I would never do that!” Roman then poured the coffee. This was not going according to plan, but then again this was Virgil. He watched as Virgil just push the plate away from him, maybe Roman should have stuck with the puppy idea.  
“Virgil, the food isn’t poisoned,” why couldn’t he just accept his kindness, Virgil just glared at him in response. Roman decided to prove it by taking a bite out of the pancakes “See?” Virgil smirks, making Roman freeze. 

He was close to Virgil’s face, and seeing his smirk up close made Roman feel strange. He blushes and awkwardly moves away from Virgil. “I’m still not going to help you,” with those words he grabbed the coffee and walked out. Leaving Roman alone to make some changes to his plan.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil waited till he made it back into his room before letting out a shaky breathe, this was the second time that Roman has gotten so close to him. The second time he felt this strange warmth, he looked at the coffee mug and smiled. The idiot put the coffee in a nightmare before Christmas mug, it made him wonder if Roman knew that was his favorite movie.  
He took a sip of the coffee and sat on his bed thinking about last night, he couldn’t get the image of an upset Roman out of his head. Why did he feel guilty about that, it’s Romans fault that he is failing Math. So why did he regret what he did last night, why couldn’t he get that face out of his head. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey kiddo! Just checking how you’re doing!” Virgil smiles and opens the door, talking with Patton will be a good distraction from his thoughts. Virgil waited for Patton to enter before closing the door “I’m fine Patton, Really.” 

Patton was always over protective of him, ever since he found out how bad his anxiety could get. Patton would always be there to help him get through his panic attacks, and because of that he couldn’t help but start seeing Patton as a father figure. Patton was the only one in the world that truly understood him, so Virgil was never scared to talk with him about his problems.  
Patton pulls Virgil into a hug, he relaxes in the hug already feeling his previous thoughts disappear. But the moment Patton pulled away Roman came back to his mind. Virgil bit his lip thinking on how he should bring up Roman to Patton. 

Patton gently placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder “Something on your mind?” Virgil stares at Patton, it was now or never to talk about Roman “I just remembered my coffee.” He took a sip of coffee, hoping that Patton wouldn’t ask any more questions. He wasn't ready to talk about this, he didn't even understand why he was feeling so much regret for denying to help Roman. Patton just gave him a nod and smile in return “I brought over Winnie the Pooh! Want to see it with me?” Virgil takes the DVD and walks over to the TV. As Virgil sets everything up, Patton sat on his bed singing Winnie the Pooh with so much excitement Virgil couldn’t help but smile. Once everything was set up and he took his place next to Patton, he felt a hand on his shoulder again “I will be here when you’re ready to talk.” Virgil nods "I know."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman had the perfect plan, sure the other five perfect plans didn’t work mainly because Virgil would use Patton as a shield. But this plan will work Patton left to go see Logan, and Virgil left the room open. Roman slowly looked around the room, with no sign of life in the room he goes in. He then takes out a bunch of movies “How can anyone say no to Disney movies!” this plan had to work. 

So he waited for Virgil to return to the room, the moment he saw the door open he took three of his favorite movies and put the rest back. Virgil saw Roman in the room and frowns, but much to Romans surprise he didn’t say anything. Roman walks up to him “Virgil, let’s forget about the whole math tutor ordeal and see some movies?” Roman couldn't help but mentally scold himself for losing his confidence at the end.  
Virgil just passed him and got into bed “No, now let me sleep.” Roman couldn’t believe it, someone said no to Disney. Dejected, Roman decided to sit and watch the Nightmare before Christmas to cheer himself up. Roman couldn’t help singing along with some of the songs, he did his best to keep his volume low as to not wake Virgil. But little did he know that Virgil was watching the movie and humming the songs with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and i'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story, i feel like i should try to write longer chapters haha.  
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you have any advice to help me with writing this then please tell me!


	3. On my mind

After the movie finished Roman realized he spent the whole day after Virgil that he hasn’t even started the math packet that was given to him. He got his bag and pulled out the packet, looking over the problems made Romans mind go blank. It was ten pages long, and it was due tomorrow. He sits on his desk and looks over the questions again, all he saw was numbers, letters, and shapes. None of it made any sense to him, was math always like this. 

All his memories of math class was him coming up with different ideas for his next project, not once did he hear what Logan was teaching them. He looks at the flyer in his binder for the upcoming play “I have to do this, for the musical!” Romans eyes went wide when he realized how loud he was being. He was about to get ready to run from Virgil, But Virgil only sat up and stared at him.   
Roman was getting nervous, while he would never do any harm to his roommate he was pretty sure Virgil hated him. So for all he knows Virgil might be planning to kill him right now. Virgil gets up and puts on his sweater, walking over to the desk he points to the first question. “For the first question all you have to do is cross multiply,” Romans eyes went wide “you’re helping me?” 

Virgil pulls his hood up to hide his now blushing face “Only for this, as thanks for the coffee,” Romans eyes light up and started doing his homework with Virgil right next to him. Every time Roman took a pause to think he eyes would always go to Virgil, and every time he did he would always noticed something new about his roommate.   
It was strange for him, they would always argue about the smallest things. Like how Roman is always singing or getting ready for plays, or for how Virgil never leaves the dorms unless he has class. There was something to always fight about, but at this moment Virgil’s face looked so soft. There was no anger in his voice, his voice was gentle and it made Roman wonder what he would sound like singing. His thoughts were interrupted from Virgil yawning, looking at the time he realized he has kept Virgil awake almost all night. Roman gets up from his chair and turns of the lights “It’s late, and a Prince needs his beauty sleep. I will finished this in the morning."

Virgil nods and drops himself on his bed, Roman was surprise at how fast he fell asleep. He looks at the homework, they are almost done and Roman was determined to finish this assignment now. He finally made it to the last page of the packet, only to realize the problems were new and had nothing to do with the rest. Of course Logan would do something like this, but now he had a problem. Virgil was fast asleep, and unless he wanted to die it was best to let him sleep. 

Then Roman got an idea and started writing on the page with a huge grin, when he was done he looked at the work he did and smiled “Perfect!”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Virgil was walking back to the dorms, earlier he had decide to check out the drama class to see how the musical was going. Patton saw him there and gave him the script to the musical, it seems to be about some kind of forbidden love. He didn’t really pay attention to the summary of the play, his mind went straight to Roman and how upset he was when Virgil rejected to help him.   
Sure he helped him with the homework, but that won’t be enough to get Roman back in Drama class. He looks at the script in his hands and sighs, should he even give this to Roman. He puts the script in his bag before going into his room. 

Good thing Roman isn’t back from his class yet, he hides his bag to make sure Roman doesn’t see his papers and lies on his bed. Last night was interesting, that was the first time Roman ever listen to him. The light in his eyes was something he didn’t think he missed, but when he saw his eyes light up again. Well that weird feeling happened again, he also notice that Roman wouldn’t stop looking at him. Just remembering the way Roman looked at him made his face heat up, he doesn’t understand what is going on with him. 

He takes out his phone and looks at Patton’s number, what would he even tell Patton ‘Hey Patton, just wanted to call you because I think Roman gave me a disease’ that would go well. He wished these feeling would leave him alone, but something told him these feelings aren’t going anywhere. 

Roman burst in the room and lifts up Virgil “WE DID IT!” Roman cheered, at this point Virgil’s face was completely red. Roman stopped spinning them when he saw how he was holding Virgil, there face was so close that even Romans face got red. The room was silent as the two men stared at each other not wanted to break this moment, Virgil never notice how charming Romans eyes were.   
He was always trying to avoid eye contact with people, and at this moment he wished he made more eye contact with Roman. And in a blink he was put down and Roman was looking away from him “I uh got my first A in my math class,” Virgil still trying to calm his heart could only sit there and listen.

“So uh thanks...” and with that Roman ran out of the room, leaving Virgil with so many thoughts.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Logan was at his desk grading his student’s math homework, he stops and stares at Romans homework. Good to see that the punishment is working, looking at the first page he was able to see all the work Roman put into his homework. Patton walks into Logan’s office and smiles “Lo it’s late you shouldn’t overwork, plus you promised me we were going to go star gazing!” 

Logan puts down the paper and looks up at Patton, he couldn’t help but give Patton a small smile when he saw him wearing a cat sweater. He remembered giving him that sweater to cheer him up from his heartbreak, seeing Patton that upset hurt Logan. He remembered reading that gifts was a good way to cheer someone up, the smile Patton gave him after getting that sweater made Logan realized just how much he loved that smiled.   
Logan points to the pile of papers in front of him “Going to have to reschedule, sorry Pat,” Patton shakes his head. He grabs some papers from the pile “Nope! We are going star gazing.” He sits in the chair in front of Logan’s desk and started correcting the assignment.   
Logan nods, knowing that no matter what he said Patton would still help him. Looking back at Romans work he couldn’t help but be impressed by how he solved some of the equations, that was till he saw the last page. “Patton, your close with Virgil right?” Patton nods. Logan handed the paper to Patton, only to see his face light up and start screaming. 

The last page of packet had all the wrong answers, but that wasn’t what got Patton excited. It was the drawing of Virgil and what looked like a design for a new jacket that got him excited, Patton couldn’t stop looking at the picture “I knew it! I knew they were starting to get along!” 

Logan became worried when Patton suddenly got quiet, he then took out his cell phone “Lo, I need to make a call.” And with that left the room. Logan gets up and picks the packet up, it was a very impressive drawing. But he was annoyed at the fact Roman used the homework as drawing paper. Honestly if creativity was its own person, that person would be Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Logan and Patton go on there star gazing date? No one really knows!


	4. Friendship and Confessions

Virgil was sitting on his bed annoyed by his heart, it felt like it wanted to fly out of his chest. He then started to panic, what if he was dying and didn’t know it and it was all thanks to Roman. He is the one that triggers the symptoms, he then started thinking that Roman may have put a bomb in him somehow. His phone started ringing, seeing the name made him relax a bit “PATTON!” 

He didn’t mean to yell but his panicking was getting the best of him “I’m so glad you called, I need to talk to you about Roman!” he couldn’t stop all his thoughts from coming out. He started crying while telling Patton everything that has happen, Patton stayed on the line hearing the whole story “Virgil, he doesn’t hate you kiddo! I was helping Logan grade your homework, on Romans homework there was a drawing of you!” 

Virgil didn’t understand how that proved anything but it seemed Patton wasn’t done talking “The drawing of you was beautiful, there was also something drawn there. It seemed to be a gift idea for you! So see kiddo there’s no way Roman would hate you just because you wouldn’t help him with math.” Virgil didn’t know how to take that, then he realized something. When did Roman have the time to draw that on the homework they were working on? 

He remembered Roman saying they should sleep that must mean Roman didn’t go to sleep “He was concern for me?” he mumbled out loud, Patton didn’t know what he meant by that but he knew he had to say something “Virgil, he seems to care about you. And from the sound of it you feel the same, so maybe you two should spend more time together!”  
He knows nothing about Roman so how could he care about him, he remembers the first time they met. Roman burst through the door and was so forward with him, he ended up feeling overwhelm. Which made him panic and break down, He remembers how Roman sounded when he was calming him down how warm his hug was. After that Roman stopped being so forward but then he started going to drama class, they would fight about that class all the time. If this was a fairy tale Roman would be Prince Charming and he would be the villain trying to destroy his happy ending. As Virgil started losing himself in his negative thinking Patton speaks up “Look at your messages,” he did as he was told and saw the drawing. The drawing was breathtaking, he could hear the excitement in Patton’s voice when he spoke “That’s how Roman sees you, I think you look like some kind of Prince!” 

Virgil smiles seeing the picture, does Roman think he really looks like this “Hey Patton, thanks,” he hangs up. He gets up and leaves the dorm, he walks around looking for Roman. After thirty minutes of searching he found Roman sitting under the moonlight, the sight took Virgil’s breath away. This man is literally a Disney Prince, there’s no way someone could be so charming. He was getting nervous, maybe Patton was wrong and Roman did hate him. But the thought of the drawing gave him the push he needed to walk up to Roman.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman was outside looking up at the sky, the stars were peaceful and the cold breeze always helped Roman think. He thinks back at how it felt holding Virgil so close, it felt right to him. The look Virgil gave him looked so happy, he never has seen the man smile. Now that he has, he wants to protect that smile with everything he has. Roman smiles at the thought of the other man, maybe this was a sign that they could be friends and not enemies. 

He was thinking of calling the other man, until he saw Virgil walking to him. His eyes were red but filled with a determination he hasn’t seen in him before “Virgil?” he could tell that he was crying. But before he could ask Virgil put his hand up “Yes, I will help you,” Romans eyes went wide. He doesn’t know what changed his mind but this was his chance to finally be friends with Virgil, Roman went and hugged Virgil “THANK YOU!” 

Virgil groans “Stop being so loud,” Roman pulls away and apologizes to Virgil, he then points to the sky “Care to join me?” Virgil looks up and smiles. Roman couldn’t help blushing at the sight, Roman couldn’t believe that someone so doom and gloom had such a bright smile. Virgil then shook his head “I was thinking…” he bit his lip, Roman gently placed his hand on his shoulder “Want to get coffee? I’m in the mood for some pumpkin spice!” 

Virgil started laughing “Really?” hearing him laugh made Roman feel strange, it was like his heart skipped a beat. He nods “Of course, unless Mr. hot topic had something better in mind?” he smirks thinking that his nickname would shut him up. Virgil stopped laughing at him, Roman was about to do a victory pose but when he saw Virgil smirk he grew concern. Virgil walked up to him “Gee Princey thanks, didn’t think you would give me a complement like that.” 

It took Roman a few moments to understand what Virgil was talking about “N-no! I was commenting on the way you dress not on how attractive you are!” he face went red when he realized what he just said. “I’m not saying you’re not attractive because you are!” Roman had no idea what he was saying, but now it was Virgil’s turn to turn red. Roman had no idea why he blurted that out but thanks to his outburst he might have scared Virgil away. 

He heard Virgil let out a shaky breath “I would love to get coffee, its cold out here. And thanks to you my ass is freezing,” Roman laughed at that comment, maybe there really is a chance for them to be good friends. Roman put his arm around Virgil’s waist “Then let’s head to the nearest Starbucks, so we can get our beverage!” Virgil shook his head “You can be so extra Roman.”  
Having Virgil close like this felt right, but the way his heart fluttered every time he laughed or smiled made Roman wonder was this friendship or something else. He decided to shake that idea out of his head and focus on the man he is with, Virgil was in front of him staring at a nightmare before Christmas onesie. Roman stood next to him “I like that Prince Charming onesie, I would look fabulous!” He looks at the other man, hoping to get a smile out of him. 

Instead he saw Virgil was playing with his hoodie strings, he just couldn’t win with his roommate. He finally thought he was understanding his humor, so why was his hoodie his center of attention. He eyes went wide “oh no,” Virgil looked up at him confused, Roman remembered his homework has his plan on making Virgil a gift so that way Virgil would finally see that Roman wasn’t a villain. He needed to get his homework back, Starbucks will have to wait.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton put his phone away hoping that he helped the two of them, and walks back into the room. Logan was sitting down reading a book, Patton giggled at the sight of his crush. Patton loved how smart and kind Logan is, he would never forget the day he realized his feelings for the other. He was baking and wanted to use crofters for his thumbprint cookies, but he didn’t expect when asking Logan for help that he would end up eating the whole jar. For someone that always acts cool and collected, he looked like an innocent child the moment he caught him.  
It was the first time Logan showed so much emotions, and it made Patton open his eyes to how amazing Logan is. After Logan left that day Patton did bunch of doodles of him, which is why Patton wants to help his other friends out. If Roman is getting a crush on Virgil then maybe he can help them get close.

Patton wrapped his arms around the man “What are you reading?” Logan flipped the book closed so Patton can see the cover. Patton giggled when he saw the cover of harry potter “You really like this series huh?” Logan nods as he puts the book away. Logan walks to the door of his office waiting for Patton “shall we get going?’ 

Patton was excited, this was his chance to confess to Logan this was his moment. That is until they stepped outside and it was raining, Patton looks up at the rain with a smile “Want to go to the book store Lo?” Logan frowns at the rain. He turns to Patton “You’re not upset?” Patton shakes his head “The stars are going nowhere, plus I’m with you Lo!”

Patton went to hug Logan, of course he wasn’t excepting the hug making them both fall out into the rain. Logan blushed seeing how close Patton was to him, Patton took this as his chance. Patton smiled and grabbed Logan’s tie “Lo, I have been wanting to tell you something for a while now. But you always seemed so busy!” Patton took a deep breath. He could do this all he had to do was say those three words, Logan grabbed Patton “May we have this discussion inside, we could get sick.”

Patton let go of Logan’s tie, they both stood up and started walking back inside. Once they reach the door Logan turned to him “It seems we both have something important to say, I have been meaning to tell you that I’m very fond of you. And I would like to be more than what we are,” Patton’s eyes go wide. Logan was confessing to him, he couldn’t believe it. Patton grinned at Logan “I feel the same! That’s what I wanted to tell you, well that and I really want kiss you!” Logan smiles. Patton gets closer to Logan waiting to see what would happen, Logan placed his hand on Patton’s shoulder “Can I kiss you?” Patton jumps with excitement and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Roman would totally love to drink pumpkin spice while Virgil just drinks normal coffee.


	5. Falling for you

Virgil was wet thanks to the rain, and instead of getting the coffee he was now walking around in an empty school. Roman was panicking about leaving something in school and then out of nowhere it started raining on their way there. He hated life at the moment, Roman had his arm around him “Hate to break the news Princey, but we both are wet. You can’t warm me up like this!”

Roman lets him go and looks around, Virgil assumes he is making sure no one is around. Shivering, he takes out his phone to see he got a text from Patton. It was a picture of him in cat pajamas kissing Logan on the cheek, Virgil smiles at the picture “Logan you dork, a unicorn onesie is not what I expected.” He will never look at his teacher the same way again, he puts his phone away.   
Roman seemed to be missing, how in the world did he lose Roman in an empty school. He was starting to get anxious, normally Virgil would be excited to be in a horror movie situation. But at the moment he was not excited, he was scared and nervous. Unlike Roman the schools Prince charming, he was no one and a nobody like him is easy to kick out of the school if he is caught sneaking around. 

As he walks around the school looking for Roman, he had to wonder why he accepted the coffee. If he just walked away or said what he wanted to say he wouldn’t be in this mess. He would text Patton to pick him up, but he felt that he shouldn’t interrupt the new happy couple. If only Roman didn’t have such an attractive face, he could have just walked away from the whole thing.   
He felt someone tap his shoulder, as he slowly turned the first thing that came to his mind was ‘Well I lived a good life’ but to his surprise it wasn’t a teacher. Instead it was one of the other drama kids he always sees with Roman, the guy’s name was Robert. Virgil brush the guys hand off him “Do you mind?” It felt good to be snarky to someone again. 

It was dark and hard to see his facial reaction, but he recognize that orange jacket anywhere. Robert sighs “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t Mr. Doom and gloom be locked up somewhere?” Virgil glared at the man. Now he really wished he said no to the coffee “Well not that it’s any of your business, I’m here with charming.”  
That seemed to get the man’s attention “You and Roman? Nice joke, if only you made more jokes then people would like you more,” Virgil rolled his eyes. He wished Joan would have found him, they are a million times better then Robert. Or maybe even Thomas that guy is in a tie with Patton for nicest person in the world. Robert was one of Romans closest friends, he doesn’t know how they get along but it might have something to do with their huge ego. 

“Look I don’t have time to talk with you,” Virgil was starting to walk away but was stopped when Robert grabbed his arm. This situation was starting to get annoying, he wished he didn’t leave his room. “Let him go!” they both turn to see Roman running to them. Roberts face was filled with both confusion and disgust, while Virgil felt like he was finally able to relax.   
Roman handed Virgil a jacket, he was staring at it before removing his wet one. He always wore dark colors so no one can notice him, look at him now that he is friends with Roman. Robert decided to mess with him and he is wearing a bright red jacket, but if there was an upside to this whole thing is that Romans spare jacket smells great. As Roman scolds Robert for being rude to him, Virgil was enjoying the smell of roses. Of course he would smell like roses this guy came out of a fairy tale.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robert rolled his eyes “Look sorry, but really Virgil?”

Roman turned to make sure Virgil wasn’t paying them attention “Robert, I know how you feel about Virgil. But being rude to someone isn’t right!”   
“Whatever, just don’t get to close. Virgil is known as a heartbreaker around these parts.” Roman stood there confuse while Robert walked away from them. He turns to see Virgil looking into a room, Roman frowned when he notice it was the drama class. 

He walks up to the door “My spare clothes would be in my locker here, want to go in with me?”

Virgil chuckles “What need help changing?” Roman blushes at his comment before shaking his head and go in the room. Virgil follows after him, Roman runs up to the stage and smiles. He missed being on stage practicing, it felt like it’s been years since he last stood here. Virgil walks on stage, hands in the pocket of the jacket. “Hey Virgil, can you act something out with me?” he turns to the man hoping that he would agree. 

His face went blank before he walked up to Roman, his eyes filled with something Roman wasn’t familiar with “Ro, oh if only I could tell you. Tell you what the others have told me.”   
Romans heart started beating faster the moment Virgil wrapped his arms around him, it took Roman a few moments to realize that Virgil was going along with his request.   
Virgil gave him a soft smile, Romans face starts turning red “Please, tell me.” The words came out as a whisper making Virgil’s soft smile grow. Roman slowly brush the bangs away from his eyes, he felt like he was in a trance. Virgil then pulls away “Your close knight, Sir Robert is trying to stop you from getting your crown!” Roman was taken back from how emotional Virgil sounded. 

Roman looked away to hide his now red face “Well then my dark knight, what do you want me to do?” Virgil placed his hand gently on Roman. “Well my Prince, I suggest we fight back!”  
Fight?” Roman faces Virgil again, he was starting to get into this Prince character that Virgil gave him. Virgil nods and picks up a rubber sword “The motto I live by is fight or flight, and at this moment my dear Prince we should fight.” 

Roman could only stare at Virgil, never did he ever imagine that his gloomy roommate could show so much passion. Virgil smiled at him, at that moment Roman felt his heart skip “um, this was fun but I should get changed!” Virgil nods and sits down looking tired. 

As he walks into the dressing room and places his hand to his chest, he did his best to put that thought away. But with what just happened he couldn’t ignore this feeling anymore, he is falling for Virgil. After changing his clothes he walks back to Virgil, only to see the other man has fallen asleep. Roman was worried about the man sleeping with wet clothes on and was going to wake him up. But stopped when he saw how peaceful Virgil looked, he was so beautiful. Roman groaned at his own thoughts, he must be falling for Virgil. 

He gently shakes Virgil and runs away from him, Virgil woke up and glared at Roman “WHAT!” he blinks before looking around. Virgil’s eyes went wide ‘oh,” of course his dark knight would forget he was in there school. Roman pointed to the changing room “I think they have something your size,” Virgil stared at the room and shook his head “I’m good, let’s just go and get that thing.”  
He takes out his phone “I already got what I needed! So go change my fall out boy!” Virgil rolled his eyes and went to get changed. He can’t believe he called Virgil his fall out boy, he needs to keep his cool. There not even friends yet, he needs to take this whole falling for a Goth guy slowly. Virgil came out wearing a purple top and black skinny jeans, seeing Virgil in the new outfit showed Roman how hard it was going to be to keep his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got deleted for some reason so I'm putting it up again! Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
